


I wanna drown with you

by icspie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, I regret this, fem!taeil, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icspie/pseuds/icspie
Summary: “You’re always doing that!” Taeil whines, but there’s a smile plastered on her face."Doing what?"





	I wanna drown with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and Taeil is a girl here. If that kind of content triggers you, please don't read

It’s surprisingly and oddly comfortable, that’s it, Youngho’s thighs are actually softer that she had initially thought. They also seem like home on a late lazy Saturday morning, when Youngho was in the mood for teasing and comforting jokes. 

Taeil’s sitting on his thighs while he’s lying against a big pillow, his bangs and hair forming a messy drawing on the fabric; he’s simply caressing his girlfriend’s legs all so lovingly while heavy pants are escaping his plump soft lips. He whines, groans, grinds back against fingers that press on his skin skilfully, earning a gulp from the girl standing on top of him. 

It always kind of scares Taeil when he does that — when he leans his head back until his adam’s apple is everything she’s seeing, then he whimpers a few times so he can finally reach for her hands and hold them in his. He comes like that, with a loud groan but still holding her hands, and it takes Taeil aback every and each time. She never gets to rub or press too much against his skin because he’s that sensitive, turned on and maybe — just maybe — he enjoys Taeil’s touch of hands too much. 

So much that when he’s done, all dirty but pleased indeed, he gives her that half-assed grin of his, and takes care to pull her hands to his lips and kiss them, though they are still covered with his come. 

“You’re always doing that!” Taeil whines, but there’s a smile plastered on her face. Youngho takes a moment to admire how beautiful she is wearing one of his shirts which is enough to cover her because the difference between their builts really is something. 

“Doing what?” He responds with a question, not what Taeil wanted though. 

“Kissing my hands after i give you a handjob.” She deadpans, and honestly, Youngho is about to burst out laughing at her reaction.

“I love your hands, that’s why!” He tries, only to earn a sigh from his girlfriend. She moves her right hand away from his lips to stare at it a little, but she ends up mumbling a shit-eating 'really?’ while gathering her fingers in a punch. Only her middle finger is still up and showed in front of Youngho’s face just because sometimes he is too sweet — so sweet it makes her do that. 

He still manages a laugh though as he knows the sign hasn’t its usual meaning here, behind them; Youngho leans in so as to press his lips against it, giving it a small kiss. Taeil gulps again, even harder now, when she catches sight of Youngho welcoming it into his wet mouth, between his soft lips, pressing it against his warmth. He stops just to give her a sinful look, afterwards he grins at her reaction.

When she sighs loudly once, Youngho follows her chest rising; it doesn’t take much for her to start caressing at his cheek with her other hand, so she could lean in moments after, place both her hands on Youngho’s cheek and press her lips on his swollen ones.

He deepens it, reaches with his hands to grab at the back of her thighs and makes her lift up for a second — she’s on her knees, but Youngho pulls her closer again, until her chest bumps into his. She stops kissing so she can breathe, and that’s the moment when Youngho opens his eyes to stare at her in adoration because god damn it, she is gorgeous even when she has messy hair and dirty fingers caressing at his cheeks.

They both look at each other in silence until Taeil closes her eyes so suddenly and inhales sharply. Youngho smiles pleased because that’s her reaction whenever he grabs her butt and pinches it — afterwards, it depends. If they are in public, Youngho would usually get a blank stare from her, but when they’re alone, in the bed, Taeil clings to him like her life depends on it. 

“You’re always doing that.” He finally says, trying to sound like her when she said the same thing. His comes out in a much more sweet tone, making them both smile. At Taeil’s giggle, he pulls her as close until their bodies are pressed against each other and gets the most warm and most comfortable hug he had ever got. It’s homey, it’s lovingly, it’s simply amazing, so he drowns in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda regret this ,,,, (or not??)   
> I honestly wrote this only to get it out of my system, i never thought of posting it, but it turned out okay i think (?) Every kind of review is very much appreciated


End file.
